Family Ties
by sammi2992
Summary: (AU) Captain Hook/Killian Jones has recently arrived to Storybrooke with Cora on the Jolly Roger, and happens upon his little sister who was sent to Storybrooke by the Evil Queens curse. However, they did not part, in Neverland, on the best of terms.
1. Chapter 1

_About: (AU) Captain Hook/Killian Jones has recently arrived to Storybrooke with Cora on the Jolly Roger, and happens upon his little sister who was sent to Storybrooke by the Evil Queens curse. However, they did not part, in Neverland, on the best of terms. _

_word count: 1,368_

* * *

The dock was practically abandoned. Only one person stood about 5 metres away. Her eyes were closed and her face tilted to the sky. Killian stepped through the invisible barrier onto the dock. The young women jumped slightly as she turned his way. Killian cast his eyes to the ground watching his steps, ignoring the girls stares, as he passed by.

"Killian?" A small voice asked followed by approaching footsteps. Killian's head lifted of its own accord at his ill-used name.

He studied the strange girl. He didn't think he knew anyone who would know him in Storybrooke, nor anyone who would use his birth name. The girl was in her early twenties, quite a bit younger than he. She had long brown hair that sat past her shoulders in waves. Her face seemed familiar, yet not. Finally his gaze came to rest on her deep blue eyes.

His eyes.

He knew when the recognition showed on his face because the girl smiled. Imogen. His sister. First came relief and surprise but it was soon replaced by anger as he remembered he did not have any friends in this town.

He moved his hand to the pommel of his sword, "who are you?".

"Don't tell me you have forgotten your own sister," Imogen laughed awkwardly, stepping closer to him.

Killian drew the sword, knowing this had to be a trick. His sister… well, she was long gone. "I wouldn't dare to come any closer," he threatened, his teeth gritted in an attempt to control his anger. Though, he was sure it was a trick, hope made him hesitate.

Imogen stepped slightly closer, ignoring his threat. "Killian, I am sorry." Her blue eyes were full of regret.

He raised the sword placing it under her chin. His sister was just as stubborn as he, she would never apologise first.

"What the hell, Killian?" Her voice quivered slightly.

Before he could open his mouth to reply she ducked through his arm. The girl lunged forward grabbing his wrist and twisted him around. She was now behind him, her grip forcing his palm to open, and the sword to drop.

No one else knew that move. It had been one of the first things he had taught her before she had joined the crew of the Jolly Roger. "Imogen?" He asked, a small smile spreading.

She released her grip on him.

"Surprise." Imogen said, the side of her mouth tipping up in a forced smile. He had thought that he would never see her again. The last time he had seen her, he was sure it would be the last, and he had wanted it to be.

Before the curse hit the siblings hadn't talked in centuries. When Killian lost Milah they had embarked for Neverland so he could live as long as it took to kill Rumpelstiltskin. Imogen had tried to talk to him. She had tried to persuade him to let go of his anger. She hadn't wanted him to lose sight of whom he was.

But after failing time again, she had left. She had betrayed him and gone to live with the Lost Boys', leaving him completely alone.

The last time they had seen each other before the curse, Killian had been leaving Neverland for the Enchanted Forest and had disowned her

"Let it be. Nothing you say will change my mind, Imogen!" He yelled at her.

"Please, Killian. Milah wouldn't want…"

"You have not the slightest idea what Milah would want!" Killian had roared over top of her words. He banged his fist down on a crate next to him, needing something, anything, to lash out at. "Never speak of her again, Imogen!"

"Killian" Imogen pleaded, her eyes bloodshot and voice thick. Killian knew she was on the verge of tears but that didn't matter. Imogen had run out on him, she had given up on him and had then insulted his love's memory.

"Killian is no more. It is Hook now, and has been for a long time." He snarled at her.

"Please, brother!" She begged.

"I do not have any family. They are all dead." He spitted the words in her face.

Imogen cursed as hot tears ran down her face. "Throw her overboard," Hook had said to two of his men.

"No! No, Killian! Don't do this!" Imogen screamed as the men quickly overpowered her and dragged her toward the plank that another two men were sliding into place. "Please!"

'Hook' folded his arms across the front of his chest, his chin held high, as he watched her being pulled away.

"Hook!" She screamed in rage, as she was pushed off the plank into the icy depths of the sea.

Killian shook off the memory. Imogen's brows wrinkled in confusion, "where have you been?" She asked, referring to his absence in Storybrooke.

"I wasn't brought here by the curse, love. I came to Storybrooke by other means" Killian said picking the sword up and placing it in its holster.

"How did you escape it?" Imogen asked, intrigued.

"I had some help", he swung his hand nonchalantly in the air.

"Where were you? How did you do it?" Imogen could still annoy her brother after many years apart. Her habit of asking many questions at once was something she had been doing since they found each other those many years ago.

"The details are not important, lass." He smiled.

"Bad habits die-hard, Killian. It would pay you to remember that." Imogen teased, walking dangerously near to where the invisible gang-plank was.

"Hello, my pretty," she cooed, stepping up on the plank.

"Imogen!" He called out. She ignored him as usual and disappeared.

She was standing at the helm when Killian came up next to her. "Yours? I think not. This was my ship, last I checked."

"Oh, because you are the captain?" Imogen spoke the words with amusement. "We were once a team, brother. It was our ship."

"Oh yes. We were quite the pair - at odds all the time." Killian said sarcastically.

"We did have our moments though," Imogen smiled, properly for the first time.

They stood staring out over the endless sea, the only sound was the ships creaking with the slight tide.

"You didn't come to Storybrooke to find me, did you?" Imogen said with a deep sigh.

Killian turned walking away from her. Her question had thrown him. It would have made sense for him to be looking for. He probably should have been. A few weeks earlier he wouldn't have wanted to. He would have sent her away again. But so much had happened since time had been unfrozen in the Enchanted Forest. He had had moments where he wasn't Hook.

Killian seemed to be fighting to come back through.

"Nay, I didn't." He finally said. Imogen was silent. Killian turned to look at her, she stood rocking back and forth on her feet. She was biting her bottom lip, staring between her feet.

"No protests?" He asked, his sister's silence was worrisome. He could handle her yelling but silence was not something Imogen did well.

She shook her head, locking eyes with him. "I can't say I am surprised. We didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Imogen, I…" he stopped. Imogen seemed so lonely, broken even. He wanted to say sorry, but he didn't know how. "I know" He settled on.

"Did you know there's magic here now?" Imogen asked, playing with something in her pocket. Killian nodded, slowly.

"And that doesn't change anything." She said it as a statement but Killian answered anyway.

"No. I will still skin my crocodile." Nothing he was saying was what she wanted to hear, he knew that but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

She nodded, "Be careful, Killy." Imogen said, giving him a short hug.

Speechless, Killian watched as Imogen walked back off the ship and along the dock.

It was only after she was out of sight that Killian felt something in his jacket pocket. He reached around in it and pulled out a small velvet pouch. Inside were their most prized possessions: Their one and only family portrait and their mothers ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian stared at the end of the dock where his sister had just disappeared. He twisted his mother's ring around in his hand, thoughts circling. There were a variety of intentions that Imogen could have for giving him the items. They spanned from an innocent goodbye to a deceptive guilt tactic. He slumped down on to a nearby crate and opened the folded portrait. It had faded with the many years since they were children and slaves to time.

His family looked up at him smiling, unaware of how their lives would change just a few years after that. He focussed on the infant in his mothers arms. Eyes wide and an awkward smile from her teeth coming through, Imogen had been so innocent and susceptible. He could remember the days when she would follow him around the estate and beg him to let her join in his games. As a child she had adored him and he her.

That was why he left her with Pamela. Life on the run was no way for a four-year-old to grow up.

(Flashback)

_Killian gently tapped Imogen on the shoulder, "wake up," he whispered._  
_Imogen stirred, her eyes still closed she sighed, "Killy?" She asked blinking her eyes rapidly._  
_"It's still dark. We should be sleeping!" Imogen had said in a deepened authority voice. The voice she used when she was telling him off._  
_"The sun will be up soon, sweet. Come on, up you get. We have to go for a walk." He pulled the blankets back and helped her sit up to put on a jacket and shoes. _  
_Imogen just nodded and gripped him around the neck when he bent to lift her up. She yawned and settled her head into his chest. Her curls tickling his neck like their mothers had when she tucked him into bed each night. _

_Killian tiptoed quietly across to the door and pulled it open without jostling Imogen too much._  
_"Killian?" He heard the raspy croak of Pamela. "What are you doing, child?" Her voice was uncertain, as if she didn't want to hear the answer._  
_Killian turned slightly to face the woman, "Thank you for everything, Pamela. We won't forget you." He said before walking out the open door._

_"Heavens son, you can't be leaving." Pamela walked after him._  
_"The soldiers are here, Madam. We are sure to get caught if we stay longer."He hurriedly explained._  
_"It's dangerous out there, child. Please, don't leave." Pamela begged._  
_"I have to! If they catch us, we will surely be dead. I heard them. They were looking for a boy and a girl. They are after us." Killians voice was full of desperation._  
_"What about Imogen?" She asked pointing a hand toward the sleeping figure in his arms. _  
_"She needs me. I'm the only family she has." He gripped his sister closer to him. He was responsible for her. _

_"She needs to grow up, have a home, go to school. She needs a chance to live not run." Pamela said. _  
_"Her best chance at life?" Killian asked, letting Pamela's words sink in. Imogen couldn't have a normal life on the run. _  
_"Yes. If you have to go. I won't stop you. But you and your sister are welcome as long as you want to be here."_  
_"They are looking for two children. A girl and a boy." Killian said, more to himself than anyone else. He understood what needed to be done. He had to leave Imogen with Pamela. They would both be safer separated. The soldiers weren't looking for a lone 4-year-old. Pamela could say it was her daughter. And he? He could run and find somewhere else to go. Imogen would be safe. She could live a normal life. _

_"You will look after her?" He asked, walking towards Pamela and placed the now stirring Imogen into the woman's arms. _  
_"Of course. Like she is my own flesh and blood." _  
_He pulled the portrait from his breast pocket and tucked it into her blanket. _  
_"Don't let her forget about me." Killian begged, placing a kiss on her forehead. _  
_"Killy?" Imogen squeaked, her blue eyes locked on his._  
_"I have to go, my sweet." he whispered, taking one of her tiny hands in his own._  
_"No! Not without me" she whined. "We do everything together."_  
_"I'm sorry, love. Not this time. You be good for Pamela, ok? She will take good care of you." Killian blinked back the tears and forced a smile. "I love you, Imogen". He gave her hand a quick squeeze and let go, stepping backwards._  
_"Love you, Killy" Imogen said, smiling. Killian could only give her one more smile before turning away._

A smooth sinister voice broke Killian from his memories.

"It isn't polite to keep a woman waiting?" Cora stepped forward.

Killian placed the portrait and ring back into his pocket and plastered a sly grin on his face. "Oh, has the time passed already?" He faked innocence.  
Cora gave him a look crossed between impatience and amusement before grabbing his arm. "No matter," she said, vanishing them in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I wish you would warn me before doing that," Killian growled. He blinked until his spinning vision ceased and he could see where they were. An alleyway in centre Storybrooke, "Couldn't we have just walked?" He asked, but Cora continued to ignore him.  
He followed Cora to the end. The Queen of Hearts' peered across the road with a pair of binoculars into a diner. "Do you see her?" Cora passed him the binoculars.  
Killian could see that the diner was packed with people. A boy perched in front of a box on the counter. The Prince and Snow White were behind him smiling. The Queen, or rather Regina, stood closest to him, her back facing the window. Regina moved slightly and Killian took a slight breath in as a blonde head became visible. Emma. He ignored the mixed emotions that came from seeing her. Killian quickly scanned the diner for his sister. Imogen stood next to Ruby, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Regina, yes. I see her"

Cora took the binoculars back and watched. Killian leaned against the building waiting for Cora to explain this act of voyeurism.  
"Here we go," Cora said. The door of the diner opened and Regina exited. Killian moved next to Cora and watched.  
The door opened the second time, "Regina! Wait!" Emma's voice rang across the street.  
The two women stood close. They were talking, heatedly until Regina stormed off and Cora smiled.  
"Not long now, Hook. Soon she will be ready," Cora said more to herself than he.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: only loosely follows from 2x10.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did.**

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. It was proving quite hard to write and with uni and work, I thought it was never going to be done. Alas, here it is.**

**This one is from Imogen's POV and brings Emma into it a bit more.**

After leaving the docks, Imogen walked through the centre of Storybrooke. Her thoughts trailing the same path over and over. _Killian_. Though she wasn't surprised at her brothers' revelation, it still hurt. She had been alone for so long and she couldn't deny that when she saw her brother, she had hoped that maybe she wouldn't have to be anymore. Imogen considered going home. But the idea of sitting in a small house with only blank walls and false memories made her skin crawl. So instead she headed into Granny's diner. With it being 4 p.m., the diner was busy with customers. Imogen took a seat in a far corner and ordered a flat white, dissolving into her thoughts and memories.

She was brought out of her daydreaming by the loud clang of the bell as the door shut behind an angry Regina. Emma raced after Regina, while David reassured Henry that his mother knew what she was doing.

The boy nodded and walked away from his grandparents, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She heard him say.

Henry headed towards Imogen and she put her head down. Emma's son was too curious for his own good. She didn't want him to pull attention to her. She did fine being invisible.

"Hey," Henry stopped in front of her, "I haven't seen you around before."

Imogen slowly lifted her head as the boy slid into the seat across from her.

"Did one of your mothers ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Imogen said, sighing.

"Who are you, back in fairytale land?" Gosh, this kid didn't waste any time.

"No one important, bud. You wouldn't know me even if I told you." She gave him a weak smile.

"Try me," the ten-year-old challenged. He held her gaze, sternly.

Taking a deep breath, Imogen answered, "Imogen".

"What fairytale are you from?" Henry asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"I am pretty sure I am in no fairytale." She chuckled.

"Everyone is," Henry's brow crinkled slightly.

"Hey kid, are you ready to head home?" Emma said, coming and standing next to the table.

"Yeah, I was just trying to figure out which fairytale Imogen's from" Henry said bringing Emma's attention to Imogen.

Imogen gave a small smile coupled with an awkward wave, "hi".

"Hey. I'm Emma. I see you have met my son, Henry." She held her hand out.

"I... I know." Imogen stuttered, slightly shocked by the arrival of the savior and sheriff. "Imogen." She said taking the sheriffs offered hand.

"Imogen Jones." Emma blinked, her smile faltering at Imogen's last name.

"Could I join you? For a coffee?" Emma asked, nervously.

"I... I guess so." Imogen wanted to disappear. Of course the young boy had to bring attention to her existence now. After the day she had, bloody fate.

"I'll be back. Kid, come on" Emma said to Henry. "You have school in the morning."

Henry rolled his eyes but followed Emma to his grandparents.

Soon Emma returned and took her sons vacated seat.

"You said your name was Jones? Is that your Storybrooke name or...?" Emma was leaned forward in the chair, her arms resting on the table between them.

Imogen wanted to lie, she really did, but it didn't feel right.

"No, it's my name from the other land." Emma yet again reacted to Imogen's answer. Which could only mean one thing. It was no coincidence her brother had come to Storybrooke just as Emma and Mary Margaret arrived back.

"Would I be correct in guessing you have had the pleasure of meeting another member of the Jones family?"

"Hook." She breathed.

Imogen smirked, "aye, that's my lovely brother. Though, if he is still going by Hook, lovely is probably not the word to use."

"Captain Hook has a sister." Emma said under her breath, her eyes narrowed and her head slightly shaking, confused.

"So, what did my brother do to you?" Imogen sighed. 'Hook' was capable of nearly anything.

"Um," Emma looked to the table, biting her lip slightly, "I think I did more to him than he to me. The last time I saw him I knocked him out in the middle of a sword fight."

Imogen almost choked. She laughed loudly. "I am sorry. Are you sure it was Hook you met because that does not sound like my brothers alter-ego?"

"He had a hook for a hand, dark hair, blue eyes, a walking book of innuendos, too cocky for his own good?" Emma's face was sour as she described Hook and Imogen almost missed the slight curl of Emma's mouth. Almost. Hmm, interesting, she thought.

"That is definitely he." Imogen nodded.

"Was he always like that?" Emma asked, letting out a small groan.

"Like what? Obnoxious and insufferable. Yes. For as long as I have known him. Though, he used to be much less sour and depressed." Imogen ran a hand through her brown curls in an attempt to wipe away the memories that came flooding back.

Emma cocked an eyebrow at Imogen, and leaned forward, green eyes intent on blue. "Something happened between you two before the curse?" Emma spoke slowly.

"You could say that. My brother became someone that I no longer recognised." Imogen's throat constricted slightly, as she remembered her conversation with him earlier, _I will skin my crocodile_.

"He is the only family you have." It wasn't a question but Imogen nodded anyway.

"Our parent's were killed when we were children." She attempted to explain.

"And you both became pirates together?" Emma asked, thoughtfully.

"Not exactly." Imogen smiled at the blonde.

"I grew up not knowing him. It was by accident I found out about him at all"

"What do you mean you didn't know about him?" Emma pressed.

"Our parents were killed by rebels when Killian was 8 and I was 4. A lady who found us hiding in an alley took us in. But the rebels were looking for us. It was only a matter of time before we got caught. He left me with Pamela, my adoptive mother and ran."

"Rebels? What would they want with two children?" Emma asked confused.

"A battle went bad and my father was blamed. Killian and I would have been great prisoners with a large ransom over our heads. When Killian realised, they were in the village we were supposed to leave together. But he left me so I didn't have to live on the run."

"How did you find him?" Emma was wheedling information but Imogen found she didn't mind.

It felt strangely good talking to someone, telling them about whom she was and her life.

"I found out that my mother, uh, Pamela had planned a marriage to a horrid Lord's son for me. I couldn't stay. I was packing when I found a pouch with a ring and a portrait in it. It was a portrait of my family. Pamela told me everything when I confronted her.

"I left to search for Killian the next night. It was by luck I found him in a coastal town within my first week searching." Imogen laughed, remembering how she had snuck into a tavern and watched the pirates carefully.

"Can I get you anything?" Ruby asked, taking advantage of the lapse in conversation.

"Another flat white, thanks." Imogen said and then turned to Emma. "Emma?"

"Uh, my usual. Thanks, Ruby." Emma gave the waitress a small smile.

Ruby loitered slightly, shuffling from foot to foot. After a moment she blurted, "I know you come in here a bit, but I don't know your name."

Imogen was surprised at Ruby's interest, "Oh, I'm Imogen."

"Well, it is nice to put a name to the face." Ruby left, leaving the two girls in an still silence.

"Do you know anyone here?" Emma asked, quietly.

Imogen would have thought she imagined it if she hadn't caught Emma's eye.

"Not personally. I mean I know Smee and some of the crew made it through, Killian, and I know of the Queen, Rumple and the royal family, of course."

Emma nodded, slowly.

"Wait!" She said, loudly. Her eyes met Imogen's. A few heads turned their way briefly.

"Did you say Killian?" Emma held Imogen's gaze steadily.

Imogen felt like she was being interrogated. She laughed, trying to ease the tension. "Did I? I didn't mean to."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it's not like he is here," Imogen scoffed.

Emma leaned closer to Imogen and whispered, confident and accusatory, "you are lying."

**Well, this just got interesting. Hopefully, we will see some Emma/Hook interaction soon. I have a feeling Imogen will ship Captain Swan. **

**Don't forget to follow and please review. It means a lot to hear what you guys think. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally some Emma/Hook interaction. I hope you all enjoy it!_

IMOGEN POV

Imogen fought to keep her eyes locked with Emma's, "I am not lying." Her voice squeaked slightly. Imogen wrung her clammy hands in her lap. She didn't understand, lying had always been a speciality of hers. She had gotten out of many sticky situations with that skill and now she couldn't even keep her voice steady with one little sentence.

Emma laughed raising her eyebrows, "Do you want to try that again?"

"Nope," Imogen answered. Last ditch effort, she thought swiftly standing. She sprinted out of the diner, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't wearing flats. She could hear Emma's steps getting closer. Imogen cursed under her breath and ran across the street.

"Imogen, wait" Emma called. "Please, I need to know if Cora's here." Emma's hand grasped Imogen's arm as she caught up. Imogen was pulled to a stop as she reached the pavement.

"He was alone when I saw him. Who is Cora?" Imogen asked confused. She had never heard of anyone by the name of Cora before.

"She is Regina's mother. Hook was working with her back in the enchanted forest." Emma hurriedly explained.

"I don't understand. Why does it matter if Regina's mother is here? What does she want?" Imogen let all her questions run out of her mouth at once. It was a terrible habit that had come back the moment she saw Killian.

"To get to Regina and Henry, probably. If she is here the whole town is in trouble." Emma exasperated.

"Ok. I get it. Cora equals bad news." Imogen placed a cautious hand on Emma's forearm in an attempt to calm her. "I wish I could help, Emma, but Hook doesn't like me much. He isn't going to tell me anything. I'm sorry."

"You can help. You know where he is and you are his sister. He will want you safe," Emma reasoned.

Imogen snorted as she tried to contain a laugh, "Emma, dear. No offense but you do not know Hook. This is the man who disowned me and then threw me off our ship. He doesn't care about me."

Emma recoiled slightly, her gaze flickering between each of Imogen's eyes. Probably searching for a hint of a lie.

"Fine," she sighed. "Will you help me get to him?"

Imogen smirked, her blue eyes deepening in colour at the plans formulating in her head. "What do you need me to do?"

KILLIAN POV

A couple of days had passed since Hook had watched the scene unfold outside Granny's, in that time he had gathered maps of Storybrooke, information about Rumplestiltskin and managed to remain undiscovered.  
He was now studying those very maps in his study. He only had one shot at this. He lined his divider up to measure.

The door to his study was thrown open. "What the..." he started throwing a deadly glare in the direction of the intruder.

Imogen stood in the doorway. "I should have known it would be you. You never did listen to me." He spat at his younger sibling. Hook rounded the desk, placing himself in between his sister and his plans.

"Now, Killy it's not proper to antagonise me in front of a guest." Imogen smirked and stepped into the room revealing none other than Emma Swan behind her. Killian only just caught his jaw before it dropped.

"Well, if it isn't, Swan. What can I do for you, princess?" He winked and took in her appearance. Emma was dressed in her tight pants, black calf-high boots and a gray woollen coat. She stood with her hands firmly on her hips.

Emma scowled at the princess comment, and stepped forward holding his gaze sternly, "Where is Cora?"

"What makes you think I would know?" He smirked and stepped forward, closing the space between them.

His gaze was brought away by the loud clicking of his sister's ridiculous shoes. He must have been more focussed on his work than he realised, because he couldn't fathom how he hadn't heard it earlier. Seeing Imogen in a dress, and one that wasn't black at that, and heels in the study was a strange sight. He couldn't remember ever seeing her wear anything but pants. Especially, on the ship. The last time she had been in here she had been head to toe in black and leather, a sword at her belt. Now, she looked like their mother.

Hook forced away the memories of his family, and the happiness that threatened at seeing his sister normal and innocent. The way it should have been.

Imogen laughed, looking between him and Emma, "Well, while this seems like such fun. I must go. Third wheel and all."

Emma opened her mouth to object to the third wheel comment, but Imogen cut her off, "Good luck, Em." Imogen rolled the maps up and placing them in a bag.

"What are you doing? Put those back." He warned.

Hook started towards her but something cold and metallic gripped his wrist.

Swan had handcuffed him to his own desk.

"My dear delusional brother that is not going to happen. You will answer Emma's questions and you will help us find Cora. Only then can we discuss the return of your precious plans." Imogen patted Killian's cheek patronizingly and then left the study.

"Again, Swan. This trick of yours is getting rather old," he teased.

"Hmm," she smiled. "Yet you continue to fall for it". Emma mused, smugly.

"Perhaps, I could return the favour, lass" he quipped.

"Cut the crap, Hook, and answer the question," Emma sighed. Killian didn't miss the slight twitch of her mouth fighting a smile, though.

"I have no idea where Cora is. Can't say she shares that much with me."

"But she is in Storybrooke?" Emma paced the study with heavy footfalls, her arms folded across her chest. A defensive tactic. Hook watched her carefully, trying to gage her mood. She didn't seem desperate for the information. But she did seem to be worried.

"Aye, that she is," he admitted. There was no reason to lie about that fact. Emma knew he wouldn't have been able to come to Storybrooke without Cora. The witch would have killed him first.

Emma came to a halt in front of him, her hand placed near the holster of her gun. "What's she planning?"

Killian laughed at her attempt to be threatening. "Look at you, acting all threatening and such," he said, cheekily.

He enjoyed their banter too much to lose any opportunity. "Too bad I can't be of any service. We have gone our separate ways".

Emma rolled her eyes, "Really, I don't have time for this," she waved her hand through the air in his general direction, with a disgusted look. "You must have some idea what she is planning".

Hook picked at the lock of the handcuff while she talked.

"Aye, of course, lass. But whether I will relay my information to you is another matter" Hook stepped forward. The handcuffs falling to the floor. "Especially since you have lost your leverage, darling".

Emma looked from him to the handcuffs and back again. She pulled her gun out, "I am the one with the gun".

Hook chuckled, "You and I both know you are not going to use that".

"Imogen!" Emma called out, angling her head back to yell at the upper deck. Only silence, answered her call.

"It seems my sister has done what she does best, left you high and dry," Hook said amused. He smiled widely, masking the menace behind his words.

"Seriously, what the hell happened between you two?" Emma's brow creased together as she raised her voice. "I am trying to save my family, and you don't even care about yours!"

"You don't know what you are talking about, Swan. All my life I have done everything I could for that girl. I have protected and cared for her since she found me. I ran away from a normal life, so she would be safe. When Milah died, Imogen couldn't handle whom I became. She wanted me to forget it. To move on. Then she left me. The last person holding a piece of my heart went to live with the lost boys. She gave up on me. I never stopped caring about her. She is my baby sister, the only family I have left."

Hook let it all come out. The pain of his sister leaving and the admission that he still cared about her.

He was still Killian. Despite what he tried to persuade others, despite what he wanted to convince himself. He was at his core still the carefree pirate who loves and cares with his whole being.

Hook took a deep breath, wrangling in his anger, "Cora is trying to break Regina, so she has no choice but to forgive her and join her".

Emma blinked, astonished. "I...uh... thank you". Hook watched as she headed for the door.

She stopped, "Hook?" She asked uncertainly, turning back to him.

"Yes, Swan?" He sighed, meeting her eyes.

She gave him a small wistful smile, "She didn't give up on you".

Hook turned his back on the door. He wanted to tell Emma that he knew that was the truth but Killian had to remain pushed down. Milah's death would never be avenged, otherwise. Anyone close to him would be in danger.

"Goodbye Swan".

**Don't forget to review etc. I love to hear your comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: When I started this I wasn't sure where it was going and it wasn't really heading towards any couple but this does seem to beheading in the way of Captain Swan

Sorry to anyone who reads this and doesn't ship them.

Also I am really sorry this took so long this semester was crazy and I really had no time or was in the frame of mind to write!

* * *

Emma's footsteps faded, leaving Hook in silence. Only the soft crash of the tide against the ship and his breathing filled the tense air. **He was so screwed****_. _**

He paced heavily and tugged at his hair. His sister had teamed up with Swan and taken his plans. Not that the actual plan taking was a big deal. At least not until the witches showed up again. It was more that the one person in the world who knew exactly who he was before he became Hook was with the only person who has given him hope, and brought out Killian, in over 300 years. He was **utterly** screwed.

At a loss, he exited the cabin and headed onto the deck. He closed his eyes, and tipped his head back as the cool salty breeze washed over him. If only he could get more time.

A creak to his right broke his second of peace. Regina stood feet away from him.

"Regina? To what do I owe the pleasure?" His tone was condescending despite his attempt to hide it.

"Have you finished deciphering the map?" Regina asked, ignoring Hook's hostile welcome.

Hook laughed, "so eager, your majesty. What's the rush?"

Regina stepped closer to Hook. She held herself just as he remembered. Chin up, back straight, her movements sure and precise. She slunk like a feline. "Are you not up to the job, Captain? Because..."

Hook cut her off, "You have another option?". He smirked raising an eyebrow.

A smile pinched at the corner of Regina's mouth. "It's funny that you should mention that, considering another option did just present itself. Actually perhaps you know each other?"

A cloud of purple smoke appeared on deck and Cora materialised with a restrained, and a very angry Imogen at her feet.

"Killian. Don't give into them! They are going to kill..." Cora pulled the piece of cloth around Imogen's neck up to her mouth, effectively silencing her.

Cora tutted and turned her cool gaze to Hook, "the map, my dear?"

He looked at Imogen, "she didn't have it?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

_The bloody sneak had already hidden it. Of course_. He had to suppress a laugh.

"Would we be asking if she did?" Regina snapped.

"Regina," Cora cooed, at her riled daughter. "Take the girl into the hold, get whatever you can out of her by any means necessary. I'll deal with the pirate," Cora instructed, throwing Imogen across to Regina with her magic.

Hook couldn't bring himself to catch Imogen's eye as she was dragged deep into the ship.

"If you don't have the map, and she doesn't have the map, who does?" Cora asked. She was scarily calm.

"How the bloody hell should I know? She stole it from me".

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, Hook" Cora urged, her voice full of fake empathy.

Hook rubbed his beard with his right hand, "I know my sister as well as I know this ship. If she has hidden it, I can find it".

"In a town you don't know? I highly doubt that," Cora scoffed. "Regina will get it out of her".

Hooks mind reeled and he stepped forward. His hand reaching for his sword.

"Uh uh," Cora laughed, flinging the sword and him in opposite directions with a wave of her hand. His back slammed into the mast of the Jolly Roger and ropes wrapped around him holding him securely in place. The position was all too memory-inducing.

"She won't tell you anything. Imogen has never responded well to threats or torture." Hook yelled.

"Torture. Who said anything about torture? It can get so... messy." Cora giggled.

A scream filled the air from the lower deck. "Imogen!" Hook yelled and struggled against the bindings. He was held tight.

Cora's laugh echoed in Hook's ears as she went through the door into the ship.

Regina tied Imogen's arms behind her back and removed the material around her mouth. "Where is the map?"

"I will never tell you!" Imogen spat at the queen.

Regina wiped her face with the back of her hand. She sighed, "fine, we will do this the painful way".

Regina knelt next to Imogen and placed her hands on either side of Imogen's head. Regina closed her eyes. Imogen could feel Regina in her mind. Pain seared through her temples and down her spine. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Her head beat against her skull violently, trying to force the impostor out. She let out an eardrum shattering scream as Regina broke through her mind. It felt like her brain was going to burst.

Regina let go off Imogen's head and she fell to the ground as the pain persisted. "Did you get it, darling?" Cora asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes, mother. I know exactly where it is".

"Good girl," Cora said enthused. "Good night, dear" Cora said, turning to Imogen.

Darkness spotted Imogen's vision, and the sounds of the witches' footstep muffled until nothing but blackness remained.

Hook yelled out as Regina and Cora emerged from the hold, smug grins on their faces.

Cora stopped and came up close to Hook, "you are lucky I still have plans for you Hook. Otherwise, you would be like your sister right now." Cora let out a harsh chuckle and disappeared in a puff of smoke with her daughter.

Many different pictures of his sisters dead body ran through his mind. It had happened again. He had lost someone without the chance to tell them he loved them. Tears stung his eyes as Hook realised that he really had no one left. The guise of Hook and the thirst for revenge had left him broken and alone.

The ropes around him slackened and he fell onto the deck. He yelled and swung at the dissipating smoke, uselessly. Cora and Regina were gone, probably on their way to the map and the dagger. Hook scrambled quickly to his feet and yelled out, "Imogen!"

It didn't take him too long to find her in a cabin. Imogen was slumped on the floor. Blood dripped from her nose and there was a cut on her forehead where her head met the wood.

"Imogen," he fell to his knees next to her and pulled her into his lap. He pressed his ear to her chest, praying to whatever God would listen that he would feel the rise and fall of her breathing or the beating of her heart. His checks were wet and his chest thumped painfully. No, please. She has to be alive. "Come on" he said through gritted teeth. "No, no, no!".

A small groan sounded and the body on his lap shifted slightly. "Bloody witches" Imogen cursed bringing a hand up to her head.

Killian pulled Imogen against him in a tight hug, "Imogen." He sighed, dropping his head to hers. "I have never been happier to hear your voice". He chuckled deeply.

"Killian?" Imogen pulled away to look at him, her eyes glassy as she searched his face. "You've been crying."

Killian nodded, "aye. I thought they had killed you". He hugged her again. He still couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her.

"No, Regina just did this weird... fuck," Imogen jumped to her feet. "We have to go!" Imogen walked for the door.

"Imogen? What are you talking about?" Killian grabbed his sisters arm, pulling her to a stop. His brows knitted together as he tried to figure out what was wrong. There was no way they could beat Cora and Regina to the map now. They needed to get out of there before they got the power and came after them.

"They know were the map is. We have to stop them!". Imogen struggled under Killian's grip.

"No. It is hopeless, Imogen. They will be on their way to the dagger by now. We need to leave before they come for us," he held her tight. "They will kill us".

"You don't understand! Emma. Emma has the map"

Killian dropped Imogen's arm. "What?"

"I gave it to her to look after while I came to talk to you. That was when Cora grabbed me. I... I thought it would be safer with her," Imogen croaked.

Killian gritted his teeth together. His thoughts clashing violently together. He felt sick. They **should** run or get ready to fight them off when they came for him. He **should.** _What do I care_?

He swallowed, trying to rid his throat of the strange taste and tight feel that had appeared. "Emma?" He whispered.

"Killian?" Imogen touched his arm, gently.

"Come on," Killian growled. He ran out onto the deck and down the gangplank only pausing to pick up his sword. Imogen at his heels, bare-footed and her own sword at her waist.


End file.
